The Only Hope For Me
by RetardedFish
Summary: Rydia is pondering her past in the cemetery, when a certain ninja helps her make a life changing decision. Songfic, "The Only Hope For Me is You" by My Chemical Romance  R&R pwease tell me what you think :3 Written by: RetardedFish


Retarded Fish here guys :D I TOTALLY WROTE A FANFIC FOR MY TWO FAVORITEST THINGS IN THE WORLD (excluding tacos, of course LD) BWAHAHAHAHA MCR+FINAL FANTASY=RAPING RAINBOWS. I'm actually very happy with this story, so...let me know what you think! Any errors you find please tells me cuz I needs to know :3 ON WITH THE SONGFIC, Please review!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The only hope for me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The gravel crunched underneath her heels as she walked. The cemetery was quiet, and fireflies flew into the air when she passed by. She finally found the tombstone she was looking for. She stood in silence, her sight never leaving the marker. Nor did she seem to care about the chilly air that was giving her goosebumps. Why had she chose to be in the cemetery in the middle of the night? Maybe she didn't want to be there with the traffic of people leaving flowers for the dead. Due to the absence of people, the only noise in the cemetery was the eerie silence. She didn't even notice the ninja behind her.

"Rydia, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Edge asked. For once, he wasn't loud or flirty.

She turned around slowly, head bowed in a way that would remind you of a misbehaving child who was caught. Tear streaks were apparent on her face.

"I wanted alone time. When I was in the Feymarch, I never found the time to think. It was always study, practice, and memorize spells," she replied, "not to mention the fact that I had to deal with my body changing and horrible mood swings."

He smiled at the last part. Of course, she couldn't see it because it was dark and he still had his mask on. But he remained silent.

"I still remember everything. The fire, the stench of burning corpses, its too horrible to describe..," she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Go ahead. It's better to tell someone now than to keep it in. You don't need to be strong, at least for tonight," Edge urged her. For once, he understood.

She couldn't hold herself together. She tossed herself at him and let out sobs. He simply held her there, for what seemed like hours. She finally continued the story after a while.

"I was with Mother, and it was still dawn, so everyone had their lanterns on, and you could see the light from outside, near the river where I helped Mother take a couple of buckets of water home," she whispered. Edge simply held her tighter. "The lights simply...dimmed. Like the wind happened to just blow them all off, and Mother just looked...disconnected from the world," she continued.

_Where, where will you stand  
>When all the lights go out across these city streets?<em>

"Then, we heard an explosion, and multiple embers fell on the ground and on houses. I still remember that a fire started with that main explosion," Rydia said.

_Where were you when  
>All of the embers fell<br>I still remember them_

"I lost sight of her, and eventually I saw every window broken, and the first house that caught on fire aided only in spreading it. Soon all the houses caught on fire, within the first five minutes. Then I saw the Bombs. They killed...they killed-" once again she was crying uncontrollably, "They killed Mother, and all my friends. One of them, Joseph, pushed me out of the way after I saw Mother get hit."

_Covered in ash  
>Covered in glass<br>Covered in all my friends  
>I still think of the bombs they built<em>

"It's okay. You could tell their story, keep them alive in memory. At least those people who died can rest. You need to live, for them. You aren't buried here, and you should be grateful to your friend. Keep him alive," Edge said, comforting her in the only way he could.

_If there's a place that I could be  
>Then I'd be another memory<br>Can I be the only hope for you  
>Because you're the only hope for me<em>

"I know. But now, since I grew up somewhere else, they don't really recognize me. Do I belong here anymore?" she asked, desperate for comfort.

_And if we can't find where we belong  
>We'll have to make it on our own<br>Face all the pain and take it on  
>Because the only hope for me is you<em>

"Rebuilding takes a while, and everywhere, everyone needs help. You belong where you feel you belong, even if it means being alone, or being crowded in a little house, whatever you feel comfortable with, it's where you belong," Edge simply replied.

She closed her eyes. "You've been through a lot too, haven't you? The things that you've been through..." she looked up at him momentarily.

"I'll never forget about it. All the things we suffer about, Rydia," he told her.

"I know you haven't forgotten, through all the teases and jokes, I could see it," she responded.

_How should it be?  
>Many years after the disasters that we've seen<br>What have we learned  
>Other than people burn in purifying flame<br>I say it's okay_  
><em>I know you could tell<em>  
><em>And though you can see me smile<br>I still think of the guns they sell_

"My parents...they killed themselves...and I wanted revenge for something that was of the fire element, just like you. Thank you Rydia, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead by now," He whispered softly.

_If there's a place that I could be,  
>then I'd be another memory<br>Can I be the only hope for you?  
>Because you're the only hope for me<br>And if we can't find where we belong  
>we'll have to make it on our own<br>Face all the pain and take it on  
>Because the only hope for me is you alone<em>

"Thank you, you were the only hope for me Rydia," he continued.

_The only hope for me  
>The only hope for me<br>Is you, the only hope for me  
>Is you, the only hope for me<br>Is you, the only hope for me_

Rydia's eyes widened. She saved...him? How? She was just foolish, frightened, and sad all at the same time. "Your- your welcome," she said, still surprised.

_If there's a place that I could be  
>Then I'd be another memory<br>Can I be the only hope for you  
>Because you're the only hope for me<br>_  
>"If you ever need a place to belong, Eblan is right on your doorstep," he bursted out. Having kept in such a request for so long, it was a surprise he didn't shout it out to her.<p>

"...I was the only hope for you.." she said softly.

Edge stared at her in confusion. Had she not heard his offer? Or did she choose to ignore it?

He gulped nervously. He still thought he was being ignored. "I want to help you belong," he told her.

_And if we can't find where we belong  
>We'll have to make it on our own<br>Face all the pain and take it on  
>Because the only hope for me is you alone.<em>

"Because...you're still the only hope for me," he sighed in relief. He finally told her his true sentiments.

_The only hope for me is you  
>The only hope for me is you<em>

Rydia snapped out of it. 'Does he...like me? He's always been there for me, and I always thought he would only be a friend, if only that at best. So far, I had found no comfort anywhere, all of which he described. Is it possible...I belong with him? Does he know how I feel about him? Does he know I've liked him? His passion, his intensity...him.' All of these thoughts passed through her head.

"Edge..." she could only whisper.  
><em><br>The only hope for me is you  
>The only hope for me is you<em>

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I'm sorry I even brought it up. I shouldn't have. I'll leave now," Edge blurted out once again. As he turned to leave, she whirled him around suddenly. His eyes widened at her.  
><em><br>The only hope for me is you  
>The only hope for me is you<em>

"Is it because we are in the graveyard where my family and friends lie, that you regret saying such things? Or is it for fear that I'll reject you?" she waited for an answer, receiving none, she continued, "It doesn't matter to me where you ask that. I'll still agree, because...I think...something could happen. So far, I have found no place where I belong...until now. When you held me and comforted me...I belonged."  
><em><br>The only hope for me is you  
>The only hope for me is you<em>

Uncertain of what to do next, she just looked up at him, waiting for his response in this. But he simply...pondered. He smiled suddenly.

"Are you saying...?" he stared at her. She could only smile up at him, at his happiness.

"I think you're the only hope for me too," she confessed. Quicker than lightning, with all the grace and finesse of the powerful ninja that he was he took his mask off, lifted her up, and kissed her, right there, in the graveyard. The fireflies stirred once more at the Rydia's sudden laughter. He smiled at her, and took her hand.

"Do you need more time? Or do you want to get going?" he asked her.

She grinned happily. "No...I think I can move on. I've let it out now."

'I will never forget them,' were the last thoughts of Rydia as he pulled her out and they ran out towards the Chocobos, ready for a flight to Eblan in the middle of the night. The moon glowed against their skin as they took a black Chocobo, which was still half asleep by the time they jumped on.

_Remember me_

Rydia looked back one last time as the Chocobo lifted them into the air.

_Remember me_

'I will...' she thought, resting her head against Edge's chest.


End file.
